


Writer AU headcanons

by winchestered_again



Series: Kleinsen Writer AU [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Writer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: Just a list of some of the headcanons I'll be using for this AU.





	Writer AU headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> »»Hello, hello! Ty here with some headcanons that have been/will be used in my Writer AU! Enjoy!««

 

<||Evan||>  
~Around 21 years old

~Bisexual

~Trans guy

~English major; sophomore

~loves sci-fi

~Favourite book series is Lorien Legacies (I really rec. this btw)

~Favourite soundtrack to write to is Ready Player One

~works part-time at the local park (he also uses that time to write but shhhh)

~still has pretty bad anxiety but he doesn't feel too bad about it. After all, he's been out of the house for two years with no friends, he had to find a balance for sanity's sake.

~dorm parties? He's been to two and either he's too traumatized to remember or he was too drunk.

~did I mention he's hella bi? Cause you can tell™ he can barely think straight around cute girls, but cute boys? Stuttering mess™

~his favourite genre to write is romance cause he's a hopeless romantic himself. (Not that you can tell at first. Give him two weeks and you're a character in one of his short stories)

~will still send pictures of the most amazing trees

* * *

 

<||Jared||>

~22 years old

~definitely gay

~graphic design major; sophomore

~dystopian fiction is the best

~Favourite book series is Divergent

~References™

~he's actually easily flustered. Just kiss him to render him speechless (Evan definitely uses that to his advantage)

~he loves taking pictures. He has an entire album of just him and Evan

~blunt with what he's thinking unless it's about himself. Seriously, he has no filter.

~still deeply insecure, he just hides it better (and not to the point of being insensitive)

~Will fall in love with Evan every time he looks at him

~obviously works part-time at Ikea. He loves watching people suffer.

~still loves graphic tees (yes he is wearing a captain marvel shirt, what are you gonna do about it?)

~reach level 5 to unlock tragic backstory

~marvel marathons once a month

~cheats at uno but he's so good at it you don't notice until after you go through the cards


End file.
